Sensei no Valentine
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Berawal dari pertanyaan seorang murid di kelas, mau tidak mau, kelas homeroom hari ini berubah menjadi kelas tanya-jawab tentang valentine. Bagaimana cara Doremi menjawab pertanyaan para muridnya tersebut? Bagaimana pula dia menjalani hari valentine… sebagai seorang guru? Temukan jawabannya disini. (story updated)


**DISCLAIMER:** Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, 17, 18 dan 19 series (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2015. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

 _Summary: "Sensei, apa kau akan memberikan honmei choco kepada pacarmu?" "Sensei, kami juga akan dapat giri choco dari sensei kan?" "Sensei, apa tahun ini aku harus memberikan honmei choco kepada orang yang kusukai?" "Sensei…" Berawal dari pertanyaan seorang murid di kelas, mau tidak mau, kelas homeroom hari ini berubah menjadi kelas tanya-jawab tentang valentine. Bagaimana cara Doremi menjawab pertanyaan para muridnya tersebut? Bagaimana pula dia menjalani hari valentine… sebagai seorang guru? Temukan jawabannya disini._

* * *

 **.**

 **Sensei no Valentine**

 **.**

* * *

 _13 Februari 2017…_

"Baiklah, kita masih punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum jam pelajaran berikutnya, jadi kalau diantara kalian masih ada yang mau bertanya tentang apa yang sensei jelaskan barusan, silakan angkat tangan kalian dan tanyakan saja apa yang masih belum kalian mengerti," ujar seorang guru muda yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas, "Atau setidaknya, kalau kalian ingin bertanya pada sensei tentang masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi akhir-akhir ini, kalian juga bisa menanyakannya sekarang. Sensei akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati."

"Anou… sensei," seorang murid perempuan berambut pendek mengangkat tangannya, "Kalau tidak salah, hari ini tanggal 13 Februari kan?"

"Eh? Fuyumi, kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu?" sang guru menatapnya heran, "Ya, hari ini memang tanggal 13 Februari. Memangnya kenapa? Seingat sensei, ulang tahunmu sudah lewat satu bulan yang lalu kan?"

"Bukan itu, sensei," Fuyumi menggeleng, "Maksudku, artinya besok kan… tanggal 14, dan itu artinya… besok hari valentine."

"Oh, soal itu," sang guru tersenyum manis, "Jadi apa maksudmu? Kau ingin memberikan _honmei choco_ kepada orang yang kausukai ya?"

"Ya… tidak juga sih, sensei," jawab Fuyumi sambil tersipu, "Aku hanya ingin tahu… apa sensei akan memberikan _honmei choco_ kepada pacar sensei tahun ini?"

"Fuyumi, kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu?" wanita muda itu menyilangkan lengannya, sambil tetap tersenyum, "Sensei selalu memberikannya _honmei choco_ tiap tahun, jadi tentu saja sensei akan memberikan _honmei choco_ padanya tahun ini."

"Benarkah? Tapi bukannya pacar sensei sering ikut pertandingan di luar kota? Atau bahkan, di luar negeri," tanya Fuyumi khawatir, "Kalau keadaannya begitu, bagaimana sensei bisa memberikannya pada pacar sensei?"

"Sensei selalu punya cara untuk memberikannya, Fuyumi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar sang guru sebelum merapikan sedikit rambut merah panjangnya yang agak berantakan dan menambahkan, "Lagipula, tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal ini pada sensei."

"Aku hanya penasaran," jawabnya polos, "Apalagi, aku dengar dari yang lain kalau sensei sudah pacaran dengannya sejak kalian masih di SMA kan?"

"Ya ampun. Kalian ternyata diam-diam suka membicarakan tentang hal itu ya?" guru muda itu menghela napas, "Pantas saja, akhir-akhir ini sensei sering bersin-bersin."

Fuyumi tertawa, "Habisnya, kami lihat sensei dan pacar sensei pasangan yang serasi juga."

"Eh? Masa sih?" sang guru tersipu malu, tapi dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Hei, sudah. Kenapa akhirnya kita harus membicarakan hal itu sih? Lebih baik sekarang, kita lihat apa teman-temanmu yang lain ada pertanyaan untuk sensei. Siapa tahu mereka ingin menanyakan hal yang lebih penting."

"Ah, aku ada pertanyaan, sensei," seorang murid laki-laki bernama Shibayama Koko mengangkat tangannya, "Dulu, waktu sensei sekolah disini, apa sensei pernah kasih _honmei choco_ ke pacar sensei?"

" _Honmei choco_ lagi?" sang guru menyadari sesuatu, "Jangan bilang kalau kalian semua memang ingin bertanya tentang valentine pada sensei sampai jam pelajaran berikutnya…"

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, sensei?" balas Shibayama, "Kami kan bukan anak kelas satu. Tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau anak kelas lima seperti kami membicarakan tentang valentine?"

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya sih…"

"Jadi, boleh kan, sensei?"

"Boleh saja," guru muda itu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Shibayama, "Tentang pertanyaanmu, sensei hanya bisa bilang kalau… saat itu sensei tidak pernah memberikan _honmei choco_ kepada siapapun."

"Eh? Tapi kan, pacar sensei…"

"Tadi kan kau dengar sendiri dari Fuyumi, kalau sensei baru berpacaran dengan pacar sensei di SMA, jadi waktu sensei bersekolah disini, pacar sensei hanya teman sekelas sensei disini."

Wanita itu menghela napas sebelum menambahkan, "Yah, walau kelihatannya, saat itu dia ingin sekali dapat _honmei choco_ dari sensei…"

Seketika ia teringat tentang apa yang terjadi lima belas tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya sendiri menjadi seorang murid yang bersekolah disana, di tempat ia mengajar sekarang…

.

 _Seorang anak laki-laki kelas lima SD berambut biru jabrik sedang berjalan menyamping sambil merapikan rambutnya (yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan) dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis seusianya, yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan seorang teman sekelas mereka disana. Anak lelaki itupun dengan sengaja menyenggol sang gadis berambut merah odango, mengalihkan perhatiannya yang akhirnya tertuju kepada bocah itu._

 _"Kotake, apa sih maumu?" tanya sang gadis bernama Harukaze Doremi dengan jengkel, dan memang, bocah lelaki bernama Kotake Tetsuya itu sudah sangat sering menggodanya dan membuatnya jengkel, seperti apa yang dilakukannya sekarang._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bicara pada seorang gadis yang kelihatannya kesepian di hari valentine ini…"_

 _"Heh?"_

 _"Pasti kau sedang bingung kan, mau kasih coklatmu ke siapa," ujar Kotake yang terus saja menggoda Doremi, "Kalau begitu, aku rela…"_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya padamu!" balas Doremi dengan cepat dan lantang, "Paling-paling kau begini karena kau masih belum dapat coklat dari siapapun."_

 _"Yang benar saja!" sanggah Kotake, "Aku sudah dapat dua coklat ya, dua!"_

 _"Oh ya, tapi itu hanya di khayalanmu saja."_

 _Keduanya saling adu pandang selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya membuang muka secara bersamaan, "Hmph!"_

 _Mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada hal khusus yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya Doremi memperhatikan ada keanehan pada gerak-gerik Kotake yang duduk tepat di depannya. Bocah itu bahkan sampai bersembunyi dibalik mejanya, sampai kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara benturan dari bawah meja itu dan Kotake bangkit berdiri lalu berteriak memanggil salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang duduk diseberang sana, "Hasebe!"_

 _Saat orang yang dipanggil menoleh, Kotake melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil yang kemungkinan berisi coklat valentine, "Kaupikir aku anak umur empat tahun?! Kenapa orang ini malah salah taruh?!"_

.

 _'Lucu juga. Saat itu, Tetsuya berusaha mencuri perhatianku,'_ pikir Doremi sambil tersenyum, masih mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu, _'dan aku tak habis pikir kalau ada orang yang menganggap bahwa Hasebe-kun duduk di tempat duduk Tetsuya, sampai dia menaruh coklat untuk Hasebe-kun di laci meja Tetsuya…'_

"Sensei?"

"Ah, maaf, Shibayama. Habisnya, gara-gara pertanyaanmu, sensei jadi ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu," ujar Doremi, menyahut perkataan sang murid, "tapi yang jelas, walaupun sensei tidak memberikan _honmei choco_ kepada siapapun saat itu, sensei tidak lupa untuk memberikan _giri choco_ kepada keluarga sensei."

"Jadi intinya, tidak apa-apa kalau seorang gadis hanya memberikan _giri choco_ di hari valentine?" tanya Fuyumi, "tapi, valentine kan…"

"Sebenarnya, kasih sayang itu tidak hanya berlaku untuk pasangan kekasih. Dalam sebuah keluarga, kalian juga bisa berbagi kasih sayang," potong Doremi, "Memang sih, kasih sayang yang kalian bagi dengan keluarga kalian berbeda dengan kasih sayang yang dibagi oleh pasangan kekasih, tapi… tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Tapi sensei, kalau aku… sedang menyukai seseorang… mau tidak mau, aku harus memberikan _honmei choco_ kepada orang yang kusukai, kan?"

"Kenapa kau harus bilang 'mau tidak mau'? Kalau kau memang menyukai orang itu, kau pasti ingin memberikan _honmei choco_ untuknya, jadi jangan paksakan dirimu kalau tidak mau," Doremi menghampiri Fuyumi, "Tidak ada paksaan dalam menjalin kasih sayang."

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sensei…" seorang murid lain bertanya, "Kami juga akan dapat _giri choco_ dari sensei, kan? Besok?"

"Eh? Jadi kalian juga ingin dapat coklat dari sensei?"

"Ya… tidak ada salahnya kan?" ujar murid bernama Tatsuya itu malu-malu, "Habisnya, selama ini… sensei baik sekali kepada kami. Sensei selalu saja berusaha menolong kami, kalau kami sedang dalam kesusahan, dan… sensei juga cantik."

"Tatsuya, jangan berlebihan. Itu kan sudah jadi tugas sensei, jadi kau tidak perlu memuji sensei sampai seperti itu," sahut Doremi, "tapi, kalau kau dan semua teman sekelasmu (murid laki-laki) memang menginginkan _giri choco_ dari sensei… mungkin nanti sensei akan coba pertimbangkan."

"Yang benar, sensei?"

Sang guru berambut merah panjang yang tergerai itupun mengangguk, "Tapi lihat nanti ya, kalau sensei masih punya sisa coklat untuk kalian."

"Iya, sensei."

"Baiklah, karena sekarang sudah jam segini, lebih baik kita mulai saja pelajaran selanjutnya. Kita sudahi saja kelas _homeroom_ hari ini sampai disini," ujar Doremi, menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran telah berganti, "Sekarang, kumpulkan buku tugas kalian ke meja sensei."

"Hai!" sahut para murid sambil mengeluarkan buku tugas yang dimaksud dari dalam tas mereka masing-masing, mengumpulkannya ke depan kelas…

 **.O.**

"Halo? Eh, Hazuki-chan?"

Saat Doremi sedang merapikan barang-barangnya di ruang guru dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Hazuki menelponnya, menanyakan padanya kalau-kalau ia tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hazuki besok.

"Ya, aku pasti akan datang. Kau kan sahabatku," jawabnya sambil merapikan alat-alat tulis yang ditaruhnya diatas meja, "Lagipula, aku juga penasaran. Kira-kira tahun ini, Yada-kun akan melamarmu atau tidak, ya?"

"…"

"Memangnya kenapa? aku memang sedikit lebih tua darimu, tapi bukan berarti Yada-kun tidak boleh melamarmu sekarang. Aku paham betul kalau Tetsuya belum punya kesempatan untuk melamarku sampai sekarang," Doremi tertawa geli, "Apalagi, besok tanggal yang spesial untuk kalian."

"…"

"Bicara soal valentine, kelihatannya murid-murid di kelasku terlihat sangat antusias menyambutnya," ia terus berbicara dengan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya lewat telpon, "Ada yang bertanya tentang Tetsuya, tentang coklat valentine… bahkan semua murid laki-laki ingin supaya aku memberikan _giri choco_ kepada mereka semua."

Mereka terus berbicara sampai pada akhirnya Doremi mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan menutup telponnya, dan tepat pada saat itu juga, Kotake memasuki ruang guru dan menghampirinya disana, "Doremi, hari ini kita jadi makan malam diluar kan? Bagaimana kalau malam ini, kita makan serangga. Katanya lagi hits lho."

"Eh? Tetsuya, kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak suka serangga. Daripada begitu, lebih baik kita makan sushi coklat saja."

"Ah, tidak. Sushi coklat masih terdengar aneh buatku."

"Justru itu, kita harus mencobanya," desak Doremi, "Kalau kita belum coba, bagaimana kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau rasanya juga aneh?"

"Terserah kaulah. Hari ini, aku hanya akan menuruti permintaanmu," Kotake menghela napas, "tapi syaratnya, nanti malam kita ke _love hotel_ ya? Ada hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu disana."

"Syaratmu berlebihan. Lagipula, aku belum mau datang ke _love hotel_ dulu sekarang, sampai kita menikah nanti."

"Oh… Oke," akhirnya Kotake menyerah. Keduanya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru menuju ke sebuah mobil yang diparkir dekat lapangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan coklat yang akan kuterima besok? Apa sudah jadi?" tanya Kotake, "Aku jadi penasaran."

"Tentu saja sudah. Aku sudah membuatnya sejak kemarin," jawab Doremi, "Kalau aku membuatnya hari ini, aku takut waktunya tidak cukup."

"Bagaimana dengan murid-muridmu. Tadi siang, kau mengirimkan pesan tentang mereka, kan?"

"Iya, tapi jujur saja, aku juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa _giri choco_ spesial untuk mereka," ia tersenyum, "Pasti besok mereka akan senang sekali menerimanya."

"Sebentar. Yang mana yang lebih spesial diantara _honmei choco_ milikku dengan _giri choco_ mereka?"

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Diantara semuanya, tentu saja coklat untukmu yang paling spesial. Milikmu kan _honmei choco_ , bukan _giri choco_."

"Baiklah, aku lega mengetahuinya."

 **.O.**

 _14 Februari 2017…_

Sesuai janjinya, Doremi memberikan beberapa _giri choco_ kepada murid-murid lelaki di kelasnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak langsung membagikannya begitu saja. Ia memberikan beberapa tantangan untuk mereka, dan yang berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan-tantangan tersebut akan langsung mendapatkan _giri choco_.

"Tantangan pertama, pelajaran bahasa," ujarnya sambil menuliskan beberapa kata di papan tulis, "Siapa saja yang bisa menuliskan huruf kanji yang tepat, akan kuberi hadiah spesial."

"Tapi, sensei…" Fuyumi protes, "Para siswi juga bisa menjawab tantanganmu kan?"

"Tentu saja," Doremi tersenyum, "Aku juga punya hadiah yang tidak kalah spesial untuk kalian, jadi semuanya boleh menjawab tantanganku."

"Baguslah…" Fuyumi menghela napas.

"Jadi…" Doremi bertanya kepada Fuyumi, "Apa sekarang kau ingin mencoba menjawab tantangan yang sensei tulis di papan tulis?"

"Aku mau!" serunya sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke depan kelas.

Sampai jam pelajaran bahasa berakhir, semua murid di kelas itu masih saja dengan gigih berebut menjawab tantangan dari guru wali kelas mereka tersebut, namun baru beberapa dari mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan hadiah spesial yang dijanjikan oleh sang guru.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran matematika, sekarang kita beranjak ke tantangan selanjutnya," jelas sang guru, "dan tantangan ini juga penting untuk kalian, supaya kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk menghadapi ulangan di pertemuan berikutnya."

"Eeeh?!"

"Sudah, jangan protes. Kalian beruntung karena sudah diberitahu sensei kalau kalian akan menghadapi ulangan sebentar lagi, sementara Chika-sensei di kelas sebelah tidak memberitahu murid-muridnya tentang hal itu," Doremi mencoba menenangkan murid-muridnya, "tapi tentu saja, kalian jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau sensei sudah memberitahu kalian tentang hal ini, terutama ke murid-murid kelas sebelah."

"Oke!"

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai tantangan matematika sekarang."

Waktu terus berlalu, dan Doremi terus saja memberikan tantangan kepada muridnya di setiap mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya hari itu. Menariknya, semua murid di kelas itu berhasil menjawab tantangan darinya, dan mereka semua berhasil mendapatkan hadiah.

"Wah, aku dapat sekantung _cookies_ dari sensei!" seru Fuyumi, "Aku jadi penasaran. Apa sensei membelinya di toko kue, atau sensei buat sendiri?"

"Yah, sebenarnya, sensei bisa saja membuatnya sendiri, tapi sayangnya, sensei tidak punya waktu banyak untuk membuatnya," aku Doremi, "Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau _cookies_ dan _giri choco_ kalian sensei beli dari toko milik sahabat sensei?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, sensei," jawab murid lain bernama Natsuko, "Lagipula, kami semua juga tahu kalau toko itu menjual penganan manis yang enak sekali."

"Terima kasih, semuanya," Doremi kembali tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa besok ya?"

Tak lama setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Kotake menghampiri Doremi di dalam kelas saat ia baru bersiap-siap ingin meninggalkan kelas itu dan menyapanya, "Kelihatannya, ada hal penting yang menahanmu disini. Biasanya jam segini kau sudah berada di ruang guru."

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dengan murid-muridku," balasnya, "tapi tentu saja, aku masih ingat bahwa kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting sekarang."

"Ke _love hotel_?"

"Baka," ujar guru muda itu sebelum ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas, "Kita harus siap-siap pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Hazuki-chan."

"Ah, kau benar juga. Ulang tahun Fujiwara…" Kotake menyusul sang kekasih menuju ke ruang guru, "tapi setelah itu, kita bisa…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak merasa tenang disana."

"Tunggu dulu. Maksudmu, apa aku boleh menginap di apartemen?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang guru, "Kita boleh melakukannya disana kan?"

"Hmm… bagaimana ya?" ujar Doremi sambil mengeluarkan sekotak besar coklat dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Kotake, "Kurasa kita bisa membicarakannya nanti, sepulangnya kita dari pesta Hazuki-chan."

"Oke," Kotake menerima _honmei choco_ itu, "Aku tahu kau akan memikirkannya."


End file.
